An unexpected help
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Maxine goes to an expedition to recover an Ancient relic, but something bad happens to her, but a certain Villain will go to her aid.OneShot Story.(Mumm-Ra, OC)


_Rated** K+** due to language_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mumm-Ra ok? Just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Maxine is in an expedition for an ancient relic, but something bad happens to her, but a certain someone will come to her aid... _

_read and discover._

* * *

**An unexpected help**

A year passed after Maxine's anointing as Thundercat, and she works a lot, like her friends, wants to work for peace on the third Earth.

It is customary to make the morning race with Cheetara to keep fit, and both are good friends... It's not every day who runs with someone several centuries old! Maxine smiles when thinks about it.

At the end of the race goes to the Tree Top Kingdom to train the Amazons in martial arts, Willa asked her to train them, Willa wants them to be efficient in defending their village and not only... is good for Maxine to interact with the members of her own kind.

The training session takes all morning, but at lunchtime returns to the lair where she eats, then goes to the monitoring room, doing surveillance of the territories together with Lion-O, and everything is quiet.

One day they both friends were doing surveillance when faced with something encrusted in a mountain, more precisely on a cave, "Hm, Strange..." Whispers Lion-O, Maxine turns, "What's the matter, Lion-O?" He enlarges the screen resolution, "See for yourself, Maxine." She notices a very familiar symbol, "Holy God... It seems to me that you have discovered another artifact! " Lion-O notices the inscriptions, are very old, "can you read what is there Maxine?" She tries to enlarge the image a little more, "I can't enlarge any more, but the symbols are similar to characters from a very old country of the 3rd earth!" Lion-O raises his brow, "I assume you want to go find out!" A nod, "Yes, and to take a translator if possible!" Lion-O hears a yawn, "I'm tired, I need to get some sleep." He notices that Maxine is tired, she struggles so hard.

"Why don't you rest?" She replies, "Although I'm tempted to do it, I can't.

I need to see those inscriptions. " Then rises from her chair, going to a table, Lion-O goes after her, "I suppose you take the ThunderJeep!" She replies, "well... The mountain range is about three hours from here! " He knows she's going to have to spend the night abroad, "I think taking the Thunderclaw, takes less time to get there, and the rest of the way will have to be done on foot!

Now arriving at the site is another story, I think it will take three or four days! "

She starts to examine the maps of the zone, seeing that there is a very dense forest, "I don't know what dangers there are." Lion-O is with her examining the map, seeing what she sees, so she goes to the room prepares everything, the Camping Backpack was the tent and the sleeping bag, climbing material, also brings a change of clothes but is already dressed in Jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with the Thundercat logo,she is using the climbing boots and a jacket, in her head is a long red headscarves.

When Lion-O sees it, "You don't play on the job, Maxine!" She replies, "I must face this as a journey that will take some time." He just suggests, "at least you don't want Bengali or the Thunderkittens to come with you?" She replies, "No, Lion-O, they have their functions!" And blinks an eye, "after all I like to make expeditions and be outdoors!"

Lion-O is very concerned, "think well Maxine, you know that this journey carries many dangers, if Mumm-Ra knows about it, also wants to know the meaning of those symbols, and to try something against you!" She crosses her arms, "give him a try!" But then sighs, "I know it's dangerous, Lion-O!

That's why I'm going to warn Panthro about this expedition. " So heard from behind, "Are you going to another expedition?" Maxine turns to Panthro, "Yes, I suspect there is some ancient relic in the mountain ranges of sector 5, so I could see are surrounded by a dense forest, but I discovered a clearing large enough to land the Thunderclaw." He gives her something, "It's to complement your clothing." She wears what he gave her, it's similar to what he's wearing, "serves to help you on your journey, has the same functions as my equipment." Then hold her hand, "I get worried every time you leave the Lair, Maxine." She hugs him, "I'll only be three or four days, and if anything happens, I'll send a sign." Both remain embraced, "I fear for you Maxine, I don't want to lose you!" She looks at him, " For God sake, nothing will happen! I'll make a report, and communications will always be open! " Then she blinks an eye, "if Mumm-Ra shows up, I bring a bar of soap here to wash his dirty mouth!" The two Thunderians laughed.

Snarf realizes that Maxine will be away for a few days, so he's rushing to prepare a pack of enough food for four days.

Moments later he gives her a bag, with lots of food, "I don't want you to starve!" She asks, "Do you have that spicy delicacy I love so much?" He waves, "Yes, there is!" She accepts the bag, putting it in the back seat, then gives a fiery kiss in Panthro, "then we will have a moment just for us!" Maxine looks at the sword of Lion-O, "When I looked at your sword, I remembered something." Panthro asks, "What do you mean?" She replies, "My machete, to pass through the vegetation." Panthro responds, "I see, by chance I was sharpening it." And go get it, "it's as new!" She puts it in the sheath strapped in her leg, then checks all the guidance material.

"Perfect!"

Meanwhile, in the Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra was aware of what was going on through his cauldron, "So they found some strange inscriptions that are located in Sector 5." He was also aware of Maxine's trip, "_And the human will find out what it's about._

_Maybe there might be something precious!_ "Then keeps watching Maxine check out all the stuff she brings with.

_"I think I will... Explore that cave! " _ Then says the usual enchantment;

"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL

TRANSFORM THIS DECAYING FORM

IN MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING! "

And he transforms, departing from there, he wants to follow the girl to the cave that has the inscriptions.

_"This is going to be fun, and it'll be easy to steal whatever she finds!"_

However, Maxine had already said her goodbyes to Panthro and Lion-O, and left from there in the Thunderclaw, going straight to the mountain range of Sector 5, and instead of taking 3 hours it takes about 1 hour, lands in the clearing that she had seen earlier, before the departing.

Unload her camping backpack, putting it on the back, and make sure she has her machete and compass.

And she begins her walk through the dense forest, and with the machete begins to cut down the path through dense vegetation.

_"Holy God is a hell of a heat!"_ Think, while walking, "_This seems to be a rainforest; I see so many animals that are familiar to me!"_ And it really is true, sees lots of monkeys, various species of parrots, as well as other species typical of tropical rainforests.

Knows has to be very careful with the various species dangerous to humans, and realizes that there are insects that can cause very serious illnesses, so starts to see if can find some medicinal plants while walking, so you can make some medicine to fight such diseases.

Mumm-Ra watches it from afar, notices that it has a strange hunting knife, and uses it to cut vegetation.

_" Maxine is a very interesting human."_ Notice that has a completely different outfit, she's dressed in long pants, boots, a long-sleeved shirt, and she has a long handkerchief covering her hair, and carries a strange suitcase on her back, and carries a compass around the neck.

_"She knows how to prepare for a trip like this! I'm sure she should know the dangers of a forest like this one can bring. "_ And keep peeking at her from the heavens.

She has been walking for several hours, and she looks up at the sky, seeing that the sun is setting, "_I need to set up camp in a clearing and preferably near a watercourse!"_ And it continues to walk a little further until it finds a small cave, "_Not bad, so I will be sheltered from the elements and the predators."_ She starts assembling her camp, and in a matter of 30 minutes, she has her tent mounted.

She found dry firewood nearby and makes a large hole to make a big fire, so she could scare off possible predators and heat some food.

She grabs the map of the area, and begins to study it, she wants to know what obstacles exist on the way to the grotto, _"It seems I have to do some climbing to get there!"_ Then looks at the starry sky, and manages to find the Polar Star, "_I'm on the right track!"_ She eats her meal while observing the stars that decorate the sky of light, "_It's so beautiful! Before coming to this time I never had the opportunity to see whole constellations due to the city lights and here it is so easy to watch them! "_ When finishes the meal, put more firewood on the fire pit and go to the tent, she needs to get some sleep.

During the night a thunderstorm rises, she hears the thundered sounds and leaves the tent, "I hate Thunderstorms!" And watch the rain by closing the eyes to internalize the sound, but without success, so she gets out of the tent, starting to yell, **"LAY OFF... I HATE THUNDERSTORMS!"** She heard another clap of thunder and went inside the tent, "I really hate them."

On the other hand, Mumm-Ra heard her cursing to the storm, _"This human girl is very odd!" _And watched her from afar.

At the Cats lair...

"Maxine is out there with that storm..." Says Tygra, "I just hope she's okay!" Lion-O replies, however, Panthro is worried, he's watching the storm, Cheetara approaches, "Panthro, she's fine." He lets out a sigh, "I know, but she's there alone, and if Mumm-Ra shows up?" Cheetara says with some optimism, "He will not attack her, know what awaits him!" But Panthro is not convincing, "I have a bad feeling, Cheetara and I should have gone with her!" Lion-O tries to settle it, "you know she communicates with us periodically, not to mention that she did wild camping in her Time. You have to have faith in her abilities. " Panthro continues to look at the night sky, "I hope it's as you say!"

Cheetara looks at Panthro one last time, and then goes to her room, Lion-O does the same thing, but also still worries, so Jaga pops up, "Jaga?!" The ghost of his mentor only says, "_Lion-O, Maxine will have a very unexpected help when she's in danger."_ Lion-O is visibly concerned questioning, "So Panthro is right Jaga, she is in danger." The ghost beckons_, "yes... But someone you fear will come to her rescue! " _The young lord of the Thundercats raises his brow, "What do you mean, Jaga? Who's going to aid Maxine? " He swung his cloak starting to fade, _"You know who he is!"_ And disappears completely, "strange... I think this time Jaga made no sense!" And go to bed.

Panthro is watching the horizon, praying that Maxine is well overnight.

Dawns...

Maxine gets up very early, takes her breakfast, then extinguishes the embers of the campfire by using some dirt, and dismounts her tent, arranging everything quickly, she has many hours of walking ahead.

She keeps walking while looks to her compass, she doesn't want to lose or get away from the route, "so far it's okay." And she communicates with the Cats Lair to say that everything is fine and notices that everyone was very relieved to hear it, especially Panthro is relieved in hearing her voice, so gives thanks to the deities for whom he prays.

Then she continues to walk, but every 2 hours she pauses for 10 minutes, to relax her tired feet, and rolls off the jean's legs and in the process takes some leeches off her legs, _"Oh... Now I'm a free meal for these little pests! "_ And smiles, she knows that leeches have always been a means of healing for humans, this in the past... avoided amputation of limbs.

Back and a half was bitten by mosquitoes, and when felt them, kill them before they sting her, "_I hate mosquitoes, they're so dangerous!"_ And she's absolutely right, some mosquito species can transmit malaria, and she doesn't know if the Warrior Maidens have that knowledge.

_"I hope I don't contract malaria!"_ Think for herself.

Mumm-Ra notices that she escaped the storm, _"Not bad."_ And sees that she beats a lot of territory, resting every 2 hours, "_The human girl knows what she does... and orients itself very well without any technologies, only uses an old instrument, a compass, and guide herself using the sun; at night uses the stars and the moon! _

_Now I wonder...Who taught her how to do this? "_

In a matter of time, she manages to cross the dense forest, arriving very close to the foothills of the mountain and decides to assemble her camp in one of the caves that exist there, "_good... I covered too much way today... And it's been about 24 hours, now it's only climbing about 1000 meters to the Cave, but that will be tomorrow._

_Time to assemble the tent. " _And in a matter of time it is assembled, all before the night falls!

During the night there is an earthquake of lesser intensity, which causes a collapse, Maxine goes out to see what goes on, being caught in the collapse, getting trapped by a leg, _"Fuck... I'm so screwed! "_ But since it is not to stand idly it starts to remove some stones to loosen, which in fact happens, _"Thank God... I get free!_ " When trying to put her foot down, noticed something... an exposed fracture to the leg, a big gash on her arm, but nothing serious and abrasions on the face, "_Shit... I think my chances of survival have dropped a lot! "_ And drags herself across the floor to find something to cleanse the blood, and leans on a tree that's in front of the cave, which is now covered by rocks.

She tries to align the fracture, but it hurts so much, _"Damn... And I have my first aid kit in the tent. "_ She can't get out of there, she's in a lot of pain, and she fears that her wound will infect, it has a bone sticking out of her leg and is losing blood fast, _"It's night and I can't see anything, and I have nothing to defend myself from predators!"_

The pain is so intense, and she cries a lot, starting to feel that is weakening due to the blood loss, she's getting dizzy, and losing her senses, _"I cannot close my eyes!"_ And fights to stay awake, that can make the difference between life and death, "I don't wanna die, my God!" Prays... at least has to talk to stay awake.

So she hears sounds... Getting terrorized, _"May my end be swift, my God!"_ What she expected didn't happen instead she sees something else, two red eyes, and when her eyes adjust, she sees the person she doesn't want to see... Mumm-Ra, **"Y... You?!** " He saw her struggle to get out of the rocks, the poodle of blood near her, and a bone sticking out of her leg, so picks her in a bridal style, and with a flick of his hand, put away the stones that covered the entrance of the cave, he could see that the tent was intact, "Thank heavens!" Mumm-Ra doesn't even say a word... He knows that she was trying to align the fracture, so he cuts off the left leg of her Jeans with the machete, to see the real state of the wound.

He comes out of there, _"He changed his mind, that's for sure!"_ Think Maxine, who is full of pain, _"No wonder...I am the enemy!"_ But she's completely mistaken, Mumm-Ra appears with water, starting cleaning the blood that's on her leg, and with a precise push, he aligns the bone, "Oh Fuck... It hurts! " Tears came to the eye due to the pain, so it just says while points to the tent, "in my backpack is a box." He sees the backpack, opens it by seeing the box with a cross, and passes it to her.

He sees the girl opening the box, removing a syringe, which contained a transparent liquid, which then is injected right next to the wound, "it is an antibiotic with anti-inflammatory, prevents infections and stops the pains!" Mumm-Ra cauterizes her wound with a mystical beam and then picks up two sticks and makes her a splint, linking her leg with some of his bandages.

He grabs her headscarves and she gives him a little bottle, "put this straight into the wounds, and don't worry." He gently cleans the gash on her arm, cauterizes the wound, putting the solution she gave him, then wipes her face, the pain is so strong that she passes out.

Mumm-Ra covers her with his cloak, so that it does not freeze, then caresses her face and hair, feeling the softness of them, then he watches over her

It dawns, and she awakens, not feeling any pain, notice that is covered by a red cloak, then looks to the side seeing Mumm-Ra, _"after all it was no dream..."_ And tries to get up, "but a hand prevents her from getting up," You are weak, human, rest. " And give her some water, and her thirst is quenched, "thank you..." Then look at him, "I need to get back to the Lair..." So he figures, "Due to your broken leg?" A nod, "yes... I need to recover, then I will finish what I came here to do. "

Then asks, "Why didn't you attack me Mumm-Ra?" He looks at her green eyes, "you're a good opponent, that's all." And adds, "and I was curious about what you're looking for." She sighs, "so it's an advantage in helping me." He waves, "yes." She looks at her leg, " The splint you've done earlier, not bad!" He crouched, "I'll stay here until you're okay." She closes her eyes breathing deeply, "You can't stay out of your pyramid for so long." He just says, "Don't worry... Maxine. " She approaches him, without any fear, "I am indebted to you, Mumm-Ra, for saving my life." And feels a little dizzy, "I lost too much blood... I need to eat something and sleep." He with a hand movement he makes a fruit appear, giving it, "eat... To regain your strength! " She devours the fruit, for she is starving, "I don't know how to thank you Mumm-Ra." And starts to yawn, she feels so fatigued, the villain knows that she can't be on the ground, then grabs her, and sits with her in his arms covering her with his red cloak, by instinct Maxine rests her head on Mumm-Ra's muscular chest, falling asleep saying, "You didn't have to do this." Mumm-Ra is pleased to have her in his arms, the fragile form of Maxine, there is no second intentions.

Maxine can feel his muscular body, and in her sleep, she passes a hand on Mumm-Ra's abs.

2 hours passed, Maxine awakens looking at Mumm-Ra, " Better?" Ask the villain, "Yes I am... I don't know what you did, but I'm not in pain! " He responds in his usual tone, "it was your... Medicine and the fruit I gave you! " She's surprised.

He notices that she wants to get up, and helps her, "If I could just go up there..." And look at the leg, "Unfortunately I can't!" He just says, "that can be arranged, after all, I want to know what's there!" He grabs her, by involving his muscular arm on her slim waist, coming out of the cave.

In a matter of minutes, he travels a thousand meters... Going to the Cave's entrance that she wanted to explore.

"Could you move the vegetation away, please?" He's taller than her, the vegetation is easily removed, and it can recognize the characters, "It... Cannot be. " What did she see to stay that way?

"What's going on... Human? " It points to what is written there, "these characters are Japanese..." She removes the translator that has in the coat pocket and in fact was intact, and points to the inscriptions, "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, it means," sword that picks up the clouds of heaven "!" She begins to remember something, "it was one of the nine lost treasures, this in my time, they did everything to find it." A question is heard, "What is Kusanagi, any weapon that can to be used against you?" She laughs, "what you say has its logic, the Kusanagi IS a weapon... More precisely a Japanese sword, which was considered the Excalibur of Japan. " Mumm-Ra just says, "I have to have it!" She just says, "There's no power... When a new emperor was crowned they used this sword to do certain rituals! According to the legend, this sword had been removed from the body of an eight-headed serpent, which had been killed by a god of Japanese mythology. " Then it just says, "Unfortunately the true sword lies at the bottom of the ocean since the 12th century.

Now I don't know if it was found yet, and if it was these inscriptions prove it! "

Both come in, Maxine is safe in Mumm-Ra's arms, and enjoys to examine him closely, touched his neck bandages, the aroma is nice, she's fascinated by him, but nothing says.

Mumm-Ra also noticed her touching his neck bandages, he felt her fingers touching his muscular chest, she's curious about himself, a smirk appears on his lips.

Then they came to a room that contained a glass box, "Wow... it's beautiful! " Mumm-Ra with a hand movement manages to lift the glass that held the sword, making it float to both, he grabs it feeling the weight.

"You really are right... Has no power, but it should be very effective at killing enemies. " She replies, "Who handled it, Mumm-Ra." Then they both came out of there with the sword going to the camp.

When he arrives, he sits her gently on a high rock, "I don't need this sword... Maxine, since it has no power. " She just asks, "So you're leaving?" He turns to her, "No..." And grab the cover that's stretched over the tent, "I'll stay close, communicate with the Thundercats to pick you up, if they see me they can attack me and hurt you in the process." And approaching her, stroking Maxine's face, "I don't want you to get hurt, Maxine, the landslide did that!" She just says, "Thank you for everything." He just says, "if I could... "She silences him, by putting a finger on his lips, "Shhh… If we could, Mumm-Ra… but I love Panthro. " The villain knows why... he lied to her when was disguised, lied about Earth's destiny and caused Maxine's nightmares.

He approaches even more, "I know... You've snatched my being, Maxine, since that day we kissed for the first time. " She sighs, "We are enemies, Mumm-Ra... How can a being of evil love? " He just tells, "I can't answer that, Maxine!" And go to the cave entrance, "I have to go, call your friends." Maxine calls him, "Mumm-Ra?" He turns around, "What you want?" She looks to him, "Thank you!" He nods, "Leave it, human." And then he goes towards the Black pyramid, he needs to regain his strength.

She communicates with the Thundercats, who quickly came to rescue and fetch the Thunderclaw, they managed to land the Feliner right near the floor-level cave, when they saw it, "Maxine... how you feel? " She responds to Tygra, "could be better, to speak the truth!" Lion-O asks, "Why didn't you send a signal?" She explains, "I was caught by surprise by the collapse, believe me, or else I would have done it." Panthro grabs her, "Maxine... I feared for you. " She caresses him, "also I Panthro... I was going to die there! " Then they saw a strange sword leaning against the wall, "What about that?" She replies, "It's a long story, I'd love to tell!" Lion-O gets curious, "what do you mean a long story?" She blinks her eye, "Let's say I had an unexpected little help." Panthro takes it to the Feliner, sitting it very carefully, while the others disassembled the tent and packed everything in the backpack.

The Thunderkittens took the Thunderclaw to the lair.

Mumm-Ra watched everything through his cauldron, _"Maxine is safe."_ And go back to his sarcophagus and rest, and think about the next scam against the Thundercats.

At the Cat's Lair...

Tygra begins to examine the fracture, "it is well aligned, Maxine and is not even infected, who helped you did a good job!" She looks at Tygra, "You're all not going to believe who helped me!" Lion-O asks, "Could you tell who helped you?" She replies, "Mumm-Ra." Everyone gets in shock, "W…What? Mumm-Ra?! " She waves, "yes... He saved my life by taking care of my wounds, and he helped me find the sword you saw. " She just says, "and speaking of the relic we found, I'll tell you what they meant by those inscriptions." They're recovering from the shock, but they hear, "the inscriptions were Japanese, and said this; "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi," Means; " sword that picks up the clouds of heaven"

It was lost for many centuries at the bottom of the sea. " And point to the sword, "it was the Excalibur of Japan." Lion-O supposed, "so you mean Mumm-Ra was interested in this sword?" She waves, "he was curious about the inscriptions, and I suspect he was always watching me closely, that's how he saved me." Then adds, "he thought it was advantageous to treat me, so I could find out what I was looking for, not to mention that I'm an excellent opponent!" And look at the sword that Lion-O has in his hand,

"He thought Kusanagi had magical powers but was mistaken, it was just a relic of the past, with great value, for it was useless, so I stayed with it."

Panthro just asks, "Never tried anything against you?" She waves, "No... As I told you, he treated me, relieved my pains, and helped me finish the expedition by taking me to the cave. " Linx-O just says, "he nourishes feelings for you, and they are genuine, Maxine." She sighs, "I saw it in his eyes Linx-O, but it's Panthro that I love, and he knows it perfectly."

Then looks at everyone, "It was he who told me to contact you, so I could be rescued by all of you.

He returned to his pyramid, and I reckon he saw my rescue through his cauldron. " Lion-O remembered the words of Jaga, now he understood what he meant.

And listen to Maxine, "when I was sleeping in his arms... I noticed something... " Willykit makes a guess, "he smells like rotten meat?" Maxine beckons, "No... On the contrary, it smells like incenses and myrrh, and for a mummy that is immortal, it's not bad. " Indeed it is true when Lion-O or Cheetara fought him he did not smell like decomposed flesh... Had another more pleasant smell, unknown to them.

Maxine explains, "In Ancient Egypt when the people passed away, they suffered a process called mummification! To prevent certain problems related to decaying was used several kinds of oils and some ornaments, they even used myrrh!" Then closes her eyes, " That's why he has a nice scent!" 'Kit look at her human friend, "You know so much!" Maxine points to a screen, "Well, how about to consult the files about Human History?" Bengali looks at Maxine, "WillyKit, Maxine needs her rest. You will do that later !" The others agreed.

They bring Maxine to her room, where she is resting, for those days were exhausting, and with many more emotions, Panthro gives her a kiss, "I have to thank Mumm-Ra for saving you." She smiles, "Yes, I think you should do that." He just says while he gets up, "Maxine... Try to rest, now I'll arrange to get you something to eat, and watch over you. " And give her a kiss on the lips, leaving the room.

When she gets settled to sleep, something falls out of her pants pocket, and when she catches it she sees it as a ruby with the symbol of Mumm-Ra, the same as his chest.

_"Mumm-Ra is amazing... Put this ruby in my pocket without me realizing it. I think I'm going to make a necklace with this! "_ And put the precious stone in her pocket, falling asleep with a thought in her mind;

_"After all, he's not completely lost."_ Deep down knows that he will never change, for evil is rooted in him.

What about the Japanese sword that was found? It's in the same vault as the eye of Thundera, protected from those who want to steal it.

What about Mumm-Ra?

He sleeps with a smile on his lips knowing that he had Maxine in his arms for a brief moment...

* * *

_Relax, she loves Panthro ok? _

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
